yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/851-860
Orjinal Farsça Metin: [Kullanıcı:Demirci74Recep DEMİRCİ] Orjinal İngilizce Metin: Neslihan Bilgili UNESCO tarafından ilan edilen 800. Mevlana Yılı Anma Etkinlikleri Çerçevesinde Sürmene Mesnevi Grubunca Bu Proje yürütülmektedir.Kaynak belirtilmesi kaydıyla bu çevirinin telif hakları kamuya devredilmiştir. }} {| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 851. || دامن او گیر زوتر بی گمان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ki felek gibi bomboş ve sersem bir halde kalmayasın; akılsızlıktan çıra gibi yanmayasın! || |- | 852. || تا رهی در دامن آخر زمان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Rüzgâr Hal’kın emriyle ateş olur; her ikisi de Tanrı şarabıyla sarhoş olmuşlardır. || The air becomes a fire at times by God's decree. Both air and fire run wild with joy, His means to be. |- | 853. || کیف مد الظل نقش اولیاست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey oğul! Eğer gözünü açarsan hilim suyunun da, hışım ateşinin de Hak’tan olduğunu görürsün.|| The streams of mercy, the consuming fires of wrath, Thou’lt see, my son, are both from God. Look well, forsooth. |- | 854. || کو دلیل نور خورشید خداست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Rüzgârın canı Hak’ka vâkıf olmasaydı, Âd kavmini(müminlerden) nasıl ayırt ederdi? || Were not the wind aware of God's almighty power, How had it ever blown the blast of ‘Ad's last hour? |- | 855. || اندرین وادی مرو بی این دلیل || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hûd, müminlerin bulunduklarıyerin çevresine bir çizgi çizdi. Rüzgâr, o araya gelince hafif ve lâtif bir halde esiyordu.Çizgiden dışarıda olanaların hepsini, havada parça parça ediyordu. || Around his Muslims Hal a saving circle drew. The wind within that mystic circuit softly blew. While all that were beyond were dashed to pieces soon. Like chaff before the breeze, their limbs around were strewn. |- | 856. || لا احب الافلین گو چون خلیل || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Şeybân-ı Râî de sürünün etrafında böyle apaçık bir çizgi çekerdi. || Shaybān the shepherd, too, a circle round his fold Was used to draw; whate’er the season, hot or cold; |- | 857. || رو ز سایه آفتابی را بیاب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Cuma günü, namaz vakti Cuma namazına gidince kurtlar sürüye saldırmasın, yağmalamasınlar diye böyle yapardı. || On Fridays, when, at midday's sacred hour of praise, He to a congregation hied; lest wolf should seize. |- | 858. || دامن شه شمس تبریزی بتاب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hiçbir kurt, çizgiden içeri girmezdi. || No wolf was ever known to break the holy spell; |- | 859. || ره ندانی جانب این سور و عرس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Hiçbir koyun da çizgi dışına çıkmazdı. || Nor sheep to stray beyond; each knew the limit well. |- | 860. || از ضیاء الحق حسام الدین بپرس || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı erinin dairesi, kurdun hırs yeline de set ve mânia olmuştu, koyunun hırs yeline de. || To wind, to wolf, to sheep, and lusts of every one, The circle traced by saint a barrier was, like stone. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |